ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Kenny Tennyson
You may be looking for ''Ken 10, his series.'' Ken Tennyson is the a primary protagonist from Ken 10. He is now 15 years old. His father is Benjamin Tennyson and mom is Kai Green. He wields the Omnitrix called Cryptomatrix. He wears a black top with a white (10) on the left with blue jeans. He also quarrels with Devin. He seems to like a Sycorax-Humonoid, Lila. He likes reading, playing video games and causing Mischief. He seems to like his uncle Ken Tennyson who is cool. He is smitten with Rachel too! He reappears in Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution as the main protagonist. He is now 18 years old. His father, Ben 10,000 has been remarried to Julie Yamamoto and Ken isn't really adjusting to it well. He now wields a recalibrated Cryptomatrix, the Helotrix. He is now friends with Devlin, his cousin. Personality He is a cheerful and resourceful character. He thinks what to do first rather then going brute strength. He sometimes loves his cousin and he sometimes hates Devin because he's talkative and annoying by teasing him. Cryptomatrix also acts as his conscience sometimes in some episodes. Family Ben Tennyson - Father Gwen Tennyson - Aunt Kevin Levin- Uncle Kai Green - Mother Shini Hia - Future Wife Julie Yamamoto - Step-Mother (mother in Ken 10: Another hero) Ken Tennyson - Uncle Ben Jr. - Future Son Max Tennyson - Great-Grandpa Verdona tennyson - Great grandma Carl Tennyson - Grandpa Lance - Pet Sandra Tennyson - Grandma Gwen Tennyson - Sister Devlin Levin - Cousin Devin Tennyson - Great Uncle (deceased) Zac - Grandpa (deceased) Sunny - Aunt Antonio - Uncle Love Interests Rachel Donovan The Daughter of Kai Green and Edwin Donovan. Ken was smitten with her, through out the series. When they were stranded in Saraha (the new Sahara Desert) desert, Rachel helped them and told that her father was making an underground resort. Ken was smitten afterwards, Shini Hia Shini Hia is the Daughter of Tom Hia and Sharren Holly. Ken always wanted to sit by her at school and play with her. Later on 20 years later Shini and Ken get married and have a son named after his father named Ben. Lila A Homo-Occultian who accidentally crashed into Earth as a young girl. She was attacked Valbats and rescued by Ken Tennyson. Lila has a crush though Ken was oblivious. Tara She is Courtney's daughter and Ken is attracted to her because of her athletic skills, problem solving and because of the way she thinks! Venus Venus has a crush on Ken and he likes her back a little. Ken 10: Another hero In Ken 10: Another hero he's 16 years old, and his mother is Julie. He has a cousin named Gwendolyn and Devlin because Gwen and Kevin got Married. Ken's Aliens from Ben 10 Team Tennyson These aliens are in the Cryptomatrix Upchuck Technovines Techno-Halloween Man Big Chill Number of Aliens accessible - Next Six Aliens (new) Teleportal Overflow Rubix-Dude Fenrir Human Shock Upbolt Future aliens Dorgog Haffell Tarros Caneop Fortok TickTock Ultimate Clockwork Other Aliens Unlocked Ditto Superspeed (Unknown) Eye Guy (in Return to Primus) Katastrophi (in Return ot Primus) Samurai Coldfreeze Corona Storm Mummystar Icestone Razor Teeth Goop(in Ink + Tar = Goop) Wildvine(in Wild Vine Takover) Mana Wolf(in Auto-Auto) Alien X(in Just add an X) Paint Chromastone(in Null + Null = Chromastone) Ken-Rex(in When frozen Dinosaurs Attack) Ken-Dactly(in When frozen Dinosaurs Attack) Rath(in Fear My Rath) Rocky(in A Rocky Path) Upgrade(in Galatic Meeting at Galvanic Prime!) Dark Liet(in Liet's Return) Ken-Former(in Transformers Attack) DiamondHead(in Diamonds and Mutts) WildMutt(in Diamonds and Mutts) DiamondMutt(in Diamonds and Mutts) Grey Matter(in My Grey Matter is Bigger) FourArms(in FourArms are better than 1 Arm) Het Sandbox (in Ken 10: Another hero) (first appeared in The Rise of a Hero) Atomix (in Ken 10: Another hero) Buzzshock (ben 10 episode Ken 10) Aliens from Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution (Helotrix) #MultiFreak #Dragoon #Kenergy #Blocked #Freaky Wizz #Tick Tock (DNA recieved from Timeking in Time Tangled) #Angelo #Devastator Alien Hybrids #DiamondDrillo #DiamondFreak (DNA obtained from Gryn in Friend or Fiend) #Cannonchuck #Ghostgrade Ultimate Aliens #Ultimate Tick Tock #Ultimate MultiFreak #Ying Yang Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Humans